How Slender became human
by The MasterMind 2000
Summary: Me and my friends thought of this, One shot. How Slender becomes human and enters our world


My story

By: The MasterMind

It all started a year ago; I had been sat at my computer, playing games going on YouTube. You know, what an average teenager would do. Thankfully it's the summer and so with no homework the month was mine to sit on my ass and to do nothing. My idea of paradise, and yet what was my paradise soon became a hellish hole that would suck me in and trap me in there. Each time for the possibility of eternity.

I'm not scared of death, of being shot or whatever method you have of killing people in your day, but even still I don't care. I sound so much like Pewdiepie, "I Don't Care!" But anyway that is not the point. The point is I defeated death multiple times; it has become almost a game for me. I have a threatening situation, fight my way out of it and then defeat it and escape, getting closer and closer to being trapped.

Family? I have none; they got killed, mass slaughtered. It was by accident so hey. Life goes on. My name? That I shouldn't tell you, I don't want another innocent life taken, but I feel weird about being called by 'I' or 'my/me' but my name on YouTube anyway is The Mastermind. Why? Does it really matter? It does? OK. My nickname is The Mastermind because I found out how to escape and come back; I created the channel and the life that I in the computer lead. I am not a bad guy, I can save you in a situation that you don't know about which is threatening you. About to take your life and drag your unassuming soul into the internet where no one is safe, unless you have been before and they know you. Me? They know me well, some people hate me but hey. How is this different from school? Well, I can fight back.

I and my friends (Yes I know I have friends, go gawp at the unsociable girl who has friends) have been there a few times. Too many times to count. The first time, we let Slender out of the game. By accident. That was fun, real humans died. But yeah, I and The Emster were playing Slender and we won the game. Got all 8 pages and the game finished, but we couldn't close it, then Digideath came up to us and pushed us into the screen. You see if anyone else had done that we would of hit the screen and that would be that. However as it was Digideath we went through the screen and into slender's world. As it was our first time we were knocked out not able to breathe. As soon as woke up we realised that this was no normal dream. As we looked up there was a huge looming stick figure staring at us as the creepy FX began. It surrounded us like fog, a deep dense fog that seemed to echo into eternity and sucked all the joy out of existence. As we faced the terrifying figure we realised with horror that we were faced with the King of horror games himself, Slender.

The Emster ran for her life, not daring to look behind her. Not willing to die. Before I followed her I gave him a huge hug because I respect him for freaking the world out and wanted to make a friend, because I was sure that he would be lonely, chasing after people trying to suck out their souls. Afterwards I quickly turned around and ran for my life collecting the pages as I went, with each page the fog increasing till I was blinded by my doubt and misery. This is what happens in the gaming world, you become unsure in what you are doing and forget who you truly are. I do not want to state how but we manage to win the game again and then escaped into the world which we called home.

However when we got home we realised that the world was different and that there had been more murders than usual, but they were all children, they had no physical injury but you could just tell. You could tell by their haunted look and the shocked faces that plagued the streets spreading from town to town with the next victims hiding and hoping that they wouldn't be found. The look of a soulless child is a terrifying thing that follows you closer than a shadow for the rest of your life. It worries your brain that you could be next and shreds your entire existence into one chaotic muddle that rips your sanity and stamps on it like it was a beetle.

That is what we coped with, and yet we knew who it was for Slender had escaped out of his own comfortable world where the internet keeps you safe to the real human world where he was invincible. Yet those who knew what was going on hardly had a clue on how to stop him. Become his closest friend.

So I realise that this is the most clichéd way of winning a battle show that you care and be available to become a friend, but it works. I have Slender in my closet to prove it. Along with Pinocchio (but that's another story). Don't worry I look after them they have a sofa and a flat screen TV. They are pretty much living the dream. Back to the story, eventually Slender came to our town and started to rip the sanity and the order that had reigned into hectic borderline insanity, where every man was for himself. But, he never attacked us, when he reached our safe haven he went in, realised it was us, and broke down into noisy sobs.

We then realised that we were not alone in people that could travel into computers, there was a teenager, called David, he was an internet hacker and became Slender for fun, created the game and went round the internet, for he just wanted a friend. When I and The Emster had joined him in his world and I had given him a hug, he just wanted to be human again and so he had followed us into the world, back to his home. Traumatised by the fact that he was stuck as Slender he went round the country looking for us, but ended up killing and disturbing people around the country, making headlines of terror. When he finished telling us this (with a white board as Slender has no mouth) his face turned to us and he gave us a hug that was long in waiting.

After a quick discussion we agreed that David could live with The Emster and myself. He agreed to stay in the closet, but even though we know he doesn't mean to; he still scares The Emster now and again. You know I am thankful that Digideath dragged us down into the internet into the lair of David, or we never would learnt how to play poker. However we never win, mainly because he has such a good poker face.


End file.
